


Tell Me a Story

by fifthessence (ravenwing136)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M, Poetry, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwing136/pseuds/fifthessence
Summary: One hundred words between a doctor and a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stheere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stheere/gifts).



Doctor, doctor, tell me a story.

What kind of story do you want, my child?

 

Can you tell me about the birds and bees?

About an old world when you lived in trees?

 

Oh my, that is a strange story to tell.

Like made-up water from a made-up well.

 

Doctor, please, you know I’ve been good.

So won’t you tell me what you cook for food?

 

Now child, stop that, your begging is cute

I can’t think straight, I should render you mute

 

Darling, darling, you’re beautifully wet

Such a shame those eyes can’t see you’ve been _had._

**Author's Note:**

> Stheere made me put this up. Blame her.  
> It's actually a hundred word poem (hyphenated words are two!). It was an accident. But a vaguely happy-creepy one.


End file.
